


dust bunnies.

by yeosakoi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short, don't expect too much they were all written in one night, just wajoo being cute and very married, looked at these and thought 'hey these aren't too bad' so decided to post them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: A collection of shorts that were collecting dust.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. three am talks

**Author's Note:**

> henlo freinds. did a fluff writing challenge a few days ago and wrote all of these in a night, and looked back at them and thought 'huh, they aren't that bad.' they were collecting dust anyways so decided to post them in a single fic omo. just some short fics of wajoo being cute in different scenario's and au's. please excuse any grammar mistakes ! i might post some more here if i write more, but for now, this is it. 
> 
> other than this, i was looking forward to writing a wajoo long fic but i'm in a little bit of writer's block right now T0T hopefully i can come out of it soon, but it may be some time before i post anything :(( but enough of that, please enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyoon swallows. What bad luck he must have to run into the very person who’s been clouding his thoughts, the very person who he has been trying to distract himself from. He suddenly doesn’t feel the need to get a drink anymore.

He can’t sleep. 

The only sound in the room is Jangjun and Seungmin’s soft, slow breathing, the two fast asleep from hours ago. Sungyoon groans silently, burying his face into his pillow, full of envy. He’s dead-tired, why can’t he fall asleep?

Five minutes pass before Sungyoon gives up in trying to be lulled to sleep, instead rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His body may be tired, but his brain is wide awake. He wishes it could shut up and let him rest for once. 

Well then, if he can’t sleep, he may as well succumb to the will of his brain. 

His thoughts wander, thinking from his family to his dog to dance practice tomorrow and then against his will, settling on one certain person: Joochan. Sungyoon grimaces. This is why he wants to fall asleep; otherwise, he won’t be able to stop thinking of the other. _Stop thinking about him. Anything but him._

His brain doesn’t agree and he finds that he can’t stop thinking about when Joochan had yanked him down weeks ago before their comeback stage and kissed him as if his life depended on it. _That_ had certainly thrown him for a loop, too surprised to even blush as Joochan had just grinned afterward like it was nothing and said “fighting!” He’d watched the other walk away to chat with Donghyun, fingers touching lips and pondering when the _fuck_ this development had happened and _when_ had he missed it.

Thinking of it now hurts Sungyoon’s brain once again. Ever since then, Joochan hasn’t made any advances: he’s been touchy like he always is with Sungyoon, but—nothing else. No mention of the kiss, no mention of where their relationship stood. There’s no doubt that Sungyoon himself is quite in love with Joochan, and it has him wondering, had he been that obvious and pathetic, that Joochan had noticed? Had the kiss been one out of pity? Had-

Sungyoon sits upright, forcing his thoughts to quiet. He heaves a sigh. There’s no way he’ll be able to fall asleep now, with thoughts full of Joochan swimming in his mind. Might as well get himself a drink.

Silently tiptoeing out of the room, he slips into the hallway, making his way down to their kitchen and sitting room. The room is pitch dark—he gropes along the walls, cheering silently when his hand grasps at the switch, flicking it on. And proceeds to almost scream bloody murder at three AM. 

Papers strewn about his lap and eyes wide as if he’s been caught watching porn, Joochan stares at Sungyoon with wide eyes, clearly shocked by his appearance before he gives a tentative wave. “Hyung. What’re you doing this late at night?”

Sungyoon swallows. What bad luck he must have to run into the very person who’s been clouding his thoughts, the very person who he has been trying to distract himself from. He suddenly doesn’t feel the need to get a drink anymore. “That’s _my_ question.” He glances at the clock. “It’s three AM and your practice for your musical is tomorrow. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

Joochan hopelessly gestures to the papers strewn about. “Just going over my lines once more,” he mumbles. The older raises a brow. 

_Once more?_ He’s willing to bet that Joochan’s revised his lines over a dozen times in the span of the last hour alone. Without a word, he silently makes his way to Joochan on the couch, taking a seat next to him. He doesn’t say anything for a while, instead leaning his head on a palm as he observes the younger, taking into account the heavy slump of Joochan’s back, the fingers that twitch every then and now, the shadows that bruise his eyes. Worry pricks Sungyoon. Joochan is clearly exhausted. 

He observes for a little longer, watching Joochan mutters lines furiously, his lips forming sloppier and sloppier words, lashes fluttering as he fights sleep. Sungyoon’s gaze falls to Joochan’s lips. At this distance, with the room devoid of anyone, all he would have to do is lean forward a little, nudge Joochan’s chin a little, and he’d be able to kiss-

Joochan shifts, a yawn falling from the lips Sungyoon had been staring at, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shakes his head furiously. No more of that. Right now, what’s important is that he gets Joochan to bed.

“Joochan-ah,” he calls out gently. When all he gets is Joochan scowling at the papers harder and whispering lines more fiercely, he leans forward just as he had imagined a moment ago, grasping at Joochan’s chin to turn his head. Their eyes meet, concerned on startled. Sungyoon’s breath stutters for a moment.

Joochan’s eyes that had been heavy and lidded moments ago are now wide and alert, his eyes darting over Sungyoon’s face, the realization of their sudden close proximity hitting him. “W-what is it, hyung?” 

Sungyoon battles the urge to close the distance between them and return the kiss Joochan had given him weeks ago. Instead, he asks, “when was the last time you slept?” Joochan stares at him, at his lips, for a few seconds too long, and Sungyoon can see his sleep-addled brain working to process his words. The fact that the younger has to think over his question to answer it is concerning enough.

“I slept a little in the practice room yesterday-” Sungyoon shakes his head.

“A proper sleep. In your bed. In your nightclothes.” Joochan’s expression turns sheepish, giving him enough information. He sighs. “Go to bed, Joochannie.” Joochan immediately moves away, ripping his chin out of Sungyoon’s grip.

“No! I know you’re worried, hyung, but I can’t afford to sleep right now—it’s important for me to make sure everything is perfect and keep our group image intact-”

“And _we_ can’t have a group member struggling because of exhaustion.” Sungyoon’s gaze softens. “You’re going to do just fine, I’ve heard you practicing.” In a surge of unexpected courage, he stands up, extending a hand towards Joochan. “Come, let’s sleep together.”

Joochan stares at his extended hand, then at his face. The twitch of his fingers has increased in their rate, his surprise and nervousness at the older’s request apparent. “That’s-” He hesitates, something unreadable in his eyes before he takes Sungyoon’s hand. A pleased smile touches Sungyoon’s lips. He tugs the younger up, hauling him into his arms.

“You’re a hypocrite, talking about needing sleep, you know,” Joochan mumbles from where he has his face buried in Sungyoon’s neck, who chuckles. In another surge of courage, he plants a kiss to the crown of Joochan’s head, the younger stiffening at the bold move. Panic shoots through Sungyoon and he’s about to step back and regret every single word and action when Joochan melts into his embrace, arms coming up to wrap around Sungyoon’s torso, who sags in relief. 

“That’s me and this is you. And not only is there an important day for you tomorrow, but all of us. Don’t worry us.”

When the members wake one by one the next day, they’re greeted by the sight of Joochan’s empty bed, devoid of the loud, boisterous boy. A quick search finds him fast asleep and curled against Sungyoon’s chest, lips a cute pout, hands clinging to the other’s shirt. 


	2. back rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyoon offers Joochan a back rub.

After a day of excruciating practice and dealing with his member’s constant stupidity, Sungyoon nearly cries with relief when he falls bonelessly onto the lower bunk. Finally, he’ll be able to have some time while everyone is occupied to rest-

“Sungyoonie-hyung, I’m _dying!_ ” 

Once again, he’s spoken too soon.

He already knows who it is even before Joochan barrels into his shared dorm room with Jangjun and Seungmin, throwing himself across Sungyoon’s lap. He winces as droplets of water spray him from Joochan’s freshly-washed hair. His boyfriend can really be such a nuisance sometimes. 

“It hurts _so much!”_ Joochan is grousing, kicking his legs and arms like a little child. Sungyoon heaves a great sigh and plucks off the towel slung across the younger’s neck, beginning to gently towel Joochan’s hair dry. 

Joochan instinctively leans up into his touch, all the while complaining. “Why does dancing have to hurt so much! This is why I’m in a vocal position and not a dance position.” 

Sungyoon looks over at him curiously before he remembers that, right, today had been Joochan’s first day dancing after months, due to his ankle. No wonder he had so much to say. “Sore?”

Joochan rolls over in his lap, so that he’s looking up at him now. “ _More_ than sore. It feels like someone beat me bruised and bloody. _Hyunggggg._ Do something,” he pleads, as if Sungyoon can simply twirl a wand and magically remove his soreness.

So dramatic. Deeming Joochan’s hair sufficiently dried, he drops it to the side. “Now I’m remembering how you’d gotten accepted at auditions because of your vocals but then worried everyone’s decision after you… _showed off_ your dancing.” That earns him a punch in the gut.

“Don’t be cruel! My dancing wasn’t even _that_ bad, “ Joochan huffs.

“It was pretty bad,” Sungyoon deadpans, earning him yet another punch. 

“I was just a nervous teenager, that’s all! And that’s not important! Make me feel better!”

“How do you expect me to-” He pauses, thinking over it. “I could give you a back rub?” Joochan eagerly springs up at the prospect, nodding his head fervently.

“Please!”

He obediently listens when Sungyoon motions for him to roll over again, giggling at the first touch of Sungyoon’s hands. “You doing this for me, it almost feels like we’re a couple.”

“Joochan-ah, we _are_ a couple.”   
  
“Oh, right.”

He stays quiet after that, as Sungyoon gently starts from his lower back, rolling his knuckles up and down either side of his spine, hands held loosely in a fist. The touch alone has Joochan’s head bowing, relishing the feeling of Sungyoon working magic on his sore muscles. 

A sigh of content leaves his lips as the older begins to knead his muscles, lifting and rubbing his fingers like a true expert. His body loosens as he’s reduced to nothing more than a pile of mush under Sungyoon’s hands. 

The comforting rhythm of the massage has his eyelids growing heavy, lulling him to sleep. It comes as a disappointment when Sungyoon withdraws his hands, a whine slipping from Joochan’s throat. Sungyoon chuckles. “That good?”

“Better than good,” Joochan mumbles, voice thick with sleep. Sungyoon gently moves the boy in his lap onto the bed, thumbing at a cheek. 

“Get some rest, ‘Channie,” he says, eyes creasing tenderly when the words have barely left his lips and the younger is already fast asleep. 

Sungyoon supposes he’ll be having some extra company in bed tonight, and he finds that he doesn’t mind at all. 


	3. befriending (seducing) the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am _not _,” he snaps. “There’s no way, I, Hong Joochan, would actually fantasize about being railed by a wrench such as him-”__
> 
> “I hope you don’t mind if that wrench joins you, then.” Joochan freezes like a deer caught in the headlights. Fuck.

Joochan despises him.

He hates every word that falls from those smirking lips, hates the sharp, calculating glint in those eyes, hates the hungry, sinister gaze that pins him, hates— _Oh, God, he wants Choi Sungyoon to fuck him ‘till he can’t walk-_

Joochan slams his head against the table. His subordinates, Bong Jaehyun and Kim Jibeom, turn to him in concern. “Everything all right, sir?” 

_No, everything’s not all right!_ Joochan pries himself off the table. Ignoring the throbbing of his head, he offers a plastered smile to the pair. “Nothing’s wrong! I’m perfect. Everything is going _exactly_ as it should, my brain is thinking exactly as it should. Which is, I’m definitely not thinking about Choi Sungyoon—I MEAN— _that son of a bitch.”_

Jaehyun and Jibeom eye the twitch of their boss’s left eye. “He’s definitely thinking about Choi Sungyoon,” Jaehyun mumbles. Joochan starts, swiveling around to give him a death glare. 

“I think you mean, ‘that son of a bitch,’" Jibeom replies, and why were these two Joochan’s most trusted men again?

“I am _not,_ ” he snaps. “There’s no way, I, Hong Joochan, would actually fantasize about being railed by a _wrench_ such as him-”

“I hope you don’t mind if that wrench joins you, then.” Joochan freezes like a deer caught in the headlights. Fuck. 

Choi Sungyoon, leader of the rivaling mafia, stands in all his glory, suited in a crisp black suit, dark hair swept back, looking _unfairly_ hot. Joochan’s mouth dries up a little. “I was told to meet here under the premise of a hope for new friendships, but I walk upon my name being slandered, hm?”

“I-” He’s lost his ability to speak, apparently. Sungyoon regards him with something akin to amusement. 

“Well then. I have arranged a private room for us to speak in and discuss the terms of which to form an alliance on. Once you have… recovered, Jangjun will escort you. Don’t make me wait.” With that, Sungyoon disappears off into the crowd, Joochan staring after him.

Private… room? Dozens of farfetched scenarios rush through his head, all of them ending with Joochan either being pierced by either a knife _or Sungyoon’s di-_

He refuses to let himself finish that sentence. 

“You’re drooling,” Jibeom notes. Joochan fiercely swipes at his lips, growling when he finds nothing. Jibeom grins like the clown he is. He files away a note to throw out the other first chance he gets. 

Inhaling a breath, he hops off his stool. “You two, wait here.” The pair makes a move to protest, Joochan quickly cutting them off. “Oh please,” he snorts, gesturing at Jangjun. “As if this runt over here can do anything to me. I’ll fight him off if needed.”

Jangjun, who must be Sungyoon’s right-hand man, escorts him to where the private room is. Joochan can’t help but glance at the muscles that bulge from his arms every now and then.

_Yeah, no way in hell would he be able to fight him off._

Thankfully, Jangjun doesn’t pick a fight with him, and he reaches the door safely. What he _does_ do as Joochan is reaching for the handle, is not-so-quietly whisper: “Sungyoon has a hyung kink, and also, he likes biting. Expect to be covered in hickeys.”

_What._

His cheeks burn a bright red at the blatant suggestion in Jangjun’s words, his jaw opening and closing soundlessly. He points an accusing finger at the other who’s smiling smugly, hands crossed over his chest. “You-! You-”

“I suggest you don’t keep Sungyoon-hyung waiting and get him angrier. He’s less forgiving,” Jangjun quips, smug smile still in place. “But then again, I guess that would be better for you. Especially if you’re into angry sex.”

There’s nothing more Joochan wants to do than pounce on him and beat that smile off his face, but unfortunately, Jangjun is right about one thing—he doesn’t want to keep Sungyoon waiting. 

Shooting another wrathful glare at Jangjun, promising him that _this isn’t over,_ he pushes open the door, marching in without bothering to knock. Still, contrary to popular belief, Joochan _is_ polite, so he turns to shut it behind him. “I-”

“Sure took your time chatting, hm?” Joochan stiffens. Sungyoon’s voice is closer than he’d expected. Almost… as if he’s… hovering right over his shoulder…

He dares to twist around and almost falls onto his ass with how fast he backs away, his back hitting solid wall. Sungyoon is leaning against the wall _right there,_ face barely a few centimeters away from Joochan. He chuckles, pushing off the wall, but it’s only so he can step even closer to Joochan, cornering him. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Not for the first time, words fail Joochan; all he can do is dart his gaze from Sungyoon’s lips to his face, startling when an elbow comes to rest next to his head. He’s caged in, quite literally. “W-what are you-”

“No need to play dumb,” Sungyoon says silkily, words slow and languid. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Joochan regains some of his composure. He sneers, tilting his chin up defiantly. “Oh, have you? Well then, you should know that the only feelings I hold towards you are _disgust_ and _contempt-”_

“No, I don’t think so.” He’s so close now that they’re drawing breath from each other’s lips, Joochan flinching as a cool hand rests on the curve of his cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. His voice drops into a hoarse whisper, and the breath is stolen from Joochan’s throat once more. _“You look at me like you want me to ruin you.”_

Sungyoon kisses him. 


	4. fireman carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joochan-ah, I swear, if you don’t get off my bed right now-” The omega peers up at him from where he’s curled up on Sungyoon’s bed before he shakes his head, burying his nose back into the shirt that’s clutched in his hands. The scent of pre-heat is apparent in the air, light and airy.

“Joochan-ah, I swear, if you don’t get off my bed right now-” The omega peers up at him from where he’s curled up on Sungyoon’s bed before he shakes his head, burying his nose back into the shirt that’s clutched in his hands. The scent of pre-heat is apparent in the air, light and airy. 

So not only is he claiming Sungyoon’s bed for his own, but  _ also  _ Sungyoon’s clothes? Joochan is going to be the death of him. Rubbing his head in distress, the alpha attempts to coax the other out of his bed. “Come on Joochannie. Your heat is coming up soon and it’s not safe for you to be here-” 

“It’s fine if I’m spending my heat with you, isn’t it?” Heat blossoms on Sungyoon’s face.

_ “Stop saying that,”  _ he snarls, fingers clenching and unclenching. There’s no doubt that  _ he  _ would gladly assist the omega through his heat, but the fact at hand is that Joochan’s pre-heat hormones are getting the best of him and messing with his head, making him want things he wouldn’t have wanted otherwise. 

“But I  _ want  _ to spend my heat with hyung,” Joochan presses, voice so clear and honest that Sungyoon almost believed him. He shakes his head; he isn’t going to be fooled. 

“You’re only saying that because you’re going to go into heat and I happen to be a convenient alpha around with a scent that appeals to you-”

A wave of angry omega pheromones assaults Sungyoon’s senses, Joochan’s usually sweet peach scent souring with distaste. He’s sitting bolt upright, eyes burning. “Just because I’m going into heat doesn’t mean I don’t know how to think! I want  _ you,  _ only  _ you.  _ And  _ no,  _ it’s not my hormones, so stop thinking that! I know what I want, and I’m in love with you, hyung, and I want to spend my heat with you!” 

A strained silence follows his outburst, Joochan’s chest heaving from his shouts. 

“...You’re not going to leave my bed?”

“No.”

Sungyoon sags back. He doesn’t want to mull over Joochan’s words, doesn’t want to take advantage, doesn’t want to hurt him by not taking him seriously. He needs to think. “Fine. You leave me no choice.”

“What do you—AH!” A squeal leaves his lips as Sungyoon hoists him up, hauling him over his shoulders. “W-what the—put me down!” 

Ignoring the shout of profanities and the pounding of fists against his chest, he marches out of his room and into Joochan’s dumping him onto his own bed. “Sungyoon-!” Sungyoon hesitates. 

He turns back to the omega, eyes pleading. “Just—just let me think, Joochan-ah. I’ll leave you my clothes for your nest. Give… Give me some time for everything.” 

Joochan stares at him, at the desperation in his eyes. His pheromones die down. “Okay,” he says finally, to the alpha’s relief. If he had begged him on more time to stay, he would have succumbed like the weakling he is and thrown all caution into the wind. He makes a move to walk away before Joochan speaks up again, voice quiet. “Everything… Everything I said was really how I feel, hyung. Please don’t think it was the heat talking.”

Sungyoon silently closes the door behind him. 


	5. accidentally fell on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their soulmate meeting is a scene straight out of a cheesy romance film, quite literally.

Their soulmate meeting is a scene straight out of a cheesy romance film, quite literally. 

All Joochan wants is his daily cup of hot chocolate (hot chocolate because coffee is far too strong and bitter, why did people force themselves through such a terrible experience?), to get to his class on time and  _ not  _ be scolded by his demon Professor Daeyeol (he’s sure Daeyeol is quite a nice fellow outside of university, but his classes are Just Not It), and survive through the day. 

He had  _ not  _ signed up for running into his soulmate at ass o’clock with his hair mused and dark bags hanging under his eyes and acne peppering his skin and  _ whyyy God, whyyy.  _

The morning had gone along like any other day; wake up, realize he’s late, rush to Youngtaek and Seungmin’s coffee shop to grab a drink (never coffee, never will be coffee), complain about his shitty life, rush to class.

Until it hadn’t. 

He’s barely picked up his drink and turned to head out the door when a random person runs straight into him, smacking him to the ground.

Two things happen at once.

One, Joochan’s drink is knocked from his hand. It spills across his pristine white hoodie, the rich brown eagerly soaking into the fabric, spreading across it. And two-

His familiar world of black and white  _ explodes  _ in color.

Hot chocolate isn’t black after all, it’s  _ brown.  _

Joochan’s hair that he had randomly selected to dye isn’t dark gray, it’s bright  _ pink.  _

And most importantly, the person that’s staring at him, jaw agape, likely experiencing the same thing, isn’t just a random person after all, it’s his  _ soulmate.  _

The stranger—his soulmate—grins, cute with teeth poking out. “Well,” he starts, and Joochan wants to listen to him talk  _ forever.  _ “I was going to use replacing your clothes as an excuse to meet with you again, but I suppose there’s no need of that anymore.” He extends a hand. “Choi Sungyoon, your soulmate, at your service.”

Joochan’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He takes the offered hand.

“Hong Joochan, your soulmate, at your service.” 


	6. baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had seemed like a good idea at first, for the two to bake cookies together.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, for the two to bake cookies together.  _ A bonding experience,  _ as Joochan had called it. It had still seemed like a good idea as he’d pulled up a random recipe from the trusty site called Google and they’d pulled out a mismatch of ingredients. 

The process had gone surprisingly smoothly, other than one instance of Sungyoon and Joochan locking eyes in horror when they’d realized they’d mixed up salt and sugar like novices. Keeping away the younger from the cookie dough was a workout—he would turn his back and Joochan would not-so-subtly make a stab for the dough, only stopping when Sungyoon tells him he won’t give him any kisses for the entirety of the week, eyes filling with dread at the prospect. They’d popped the balled dough into the oven and wandered off to do their own things. 

All in all, it had seemed like a good idea. Had seemed like a good idea, until a sour smell hit Sungyoon, suspiciously similar to the stench of burning. He had sniffed at the air curiously before a horrifying realization hits him. By the time he’d leapt off of the couch and skidded into the kitchen, it’s too late.

And here they are now, observing the burnt remnants of their “cookies.”

“Well,” Joochan pipes up. “That went well.” He picks up a lump of dough so hard and black that it may as well have been a piece of charcoal, curiously biting into it. It’s barely in his mouth and his face screws up in disgust, and then he’s rushing for the trash can, spitting it out. Sungyoon sighs. 

“Should’ve remembered Jangjun is the only one who knows how to even remotely work a kitchen,” Sungyoon mutters, picking up the tray to deposit the burnt remains into the trash. Thankfully the tray hadn’t been charred—they would have been in big trouble if it had. Why had they even tried to bake? 

Oh right, because Joochan, ever the romantic, had said it would have been a “bonding experience” and something “couples would do.” He snorts, watching as Joochan tries to unsuccessfully scrub the taste of the burnt cookie off this tongue. That hadn’t aged well.

“I just wanted some cookies,” Joochan sulks, Sungyoon chuckles at his pout, reaching out to pull his boyfriend in by his hips, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

“Grab your shoes, we’re going to the grocery store to satisfy that cookie craving of yours. Let’s leave the cooking and baking to Jangjun next time.” 


	7. comfort hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joochan is crying. 

Joochan is crying. 

No, that’s not right. He’s not crying. He’s  _ about  _ to cry. 

It’s not a rare occurrence at all, what with Joochan being one of the most emotional of their team and quick to burst into tears, but today is different. 

“H-hyung,” his words are coming out in gasps, so painful it wrenches Sungyoon’s heart. “Hyung, I f-fucked up. I fucked up and I  _ can’t-”  _ His voice cracks at the end and so does Sungyoon’s composure, and there’s no hesitation when he pulls the younger into his arms. 

He feels Joochan wrapping his own arms around Sungyoon’s neck, feels him bury his face into the crook of his neck. Feels the trembles that wrack his body, the harsh breathing by his ear. He murmurs a quiet,  _ “it’s okay, it’s alright,”  _ and it seems that’s all it takes to break him, Joochan inhaling a sharp breath before it turns into a sob. Sungyoon rubs at his back soothingly, threading fingers through blonde hair comfortingly, dropping sweet kisses on his head at random intervals as Joochan cries and cries and cries. 

It’s a little bit before Joochan finally calms down, sobs turning into quiet sniffles. Through it all, Sungyoon continues talking to him in a low voice, whispering sweet nothings to him, tucking Joochan’s hair behind his ear. It’s another little bit before Joochan finally pulls away, scrubbing at his face with his hands. When he finally moves his hands, Sungyoon can see that although his eyes are rimmed red and dry tear tracks stain his face, he’s calmed down, more put together than before. 

“S-sorry, hyung,” Joochan says, voice thick and wet. “I hadn’t planned to cry on you.” 

Sungyoon smiles, leaning forward again to cradle Joochan’s face with his hands, pressing a small kiss just under his eye. He presses a second one on his nose, and another one, this one hard and firm, on his forehead. “It’s okay, baby.” He misses how Joochan’s eyes widen at the endearment, continuing, “You can cry as much as you want, I’m here for you.”

He can see how the other’s eyes welled up with tears again. “Hyung,” Joochan says, voice still wet and wavering, so,  _ so  _ much affection in the one word.

“If you want to cry, I’ll be here to hold you,” Sungyoon tells him firmly. The younger’s ears turn red before he shakes his head quickly.

“No, I-I’m okay, just give me a second.” He waits patiently for Joochan, who rubs his eyes ferociously, as if it would stop him from crying ever again, to continue. “Can... Can you sleep with me tonight?” He’s answered by another kiss on the forehead.

“Anything for you.” 


	8. sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The returning squeeze of his hand is enough of an answer.

By the time Sungyoon steps back into the room, hands busy toweling his hair dry, Joochan is already under the covers, his front facing the wall. If not for the sound of his quick, sharp breaths, Sungyoon would have thought that he’d fallen asleep already. 

Still, he joins Joochan in his bed as quietly as possible, wriggling around until Joochan’s chest is fitted against his back, curling around him like a blanket. Joochan’s fingers latch onto his wrist, tugging it until Sungyoon gets the hint. A soft smile touches his lips. 

Wrapping his arms around the younger to bring him even closer, he runs a gentle hand down Joochan’s arm, thumbing at the back of his hand until his fingers part. He gently threads his own between them, squeezing Joochan’s hand reassuringly. 

Joochan lets out something that sounds like a satisfied huff as Sungyoon pecks the back of his neck, lips moving against skin as he asks, “okay?”

The returning squeeze of his hand is enough of an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
